Ne m'oublie pas
by Brooklyn Nightingalle
Summary: [Saison 6A] Stiles et Lydia ont été séparés par les cavaliers fantômes. Chacun ressent cette absence, mais d'une façon différente. Alors que Stiles se souvient et fait de son mieux pour garder foi en la banshee qu'il a laissé derrière lui, Lydia s'acharne à prouver l'existence de Stiles, sans lequel sa vie se résume à un sentiment de manque.
1. Chapter 1

**Une petite note avant de commencer:**

J'ai écrit cette fanfiction composée d'un one-shot (et sûrement d'une autre partie comportant le PDV de Lydia à suivre ) à partir du trailer de la saison 6 et heureusement en voyant l'épisode 1, j'ai vu que ce que j'avais écrit sur mon couple favori concordait toujours. Du coup, j'ai décidé de la poster :)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Ils avaient tous oublié.

Ils m'avaient oublié. Tous. Sauf Lydia.

Mon meilleur ami, Scott, ressentait bien un vide, mais il ne pouvait l'expliquer. Sans doute pensait-il avoir manqué la date limite pour rendre un devoir, ou alors oublié quelque chose à la clinique vétérinaire. Se rendre compte que celui que je considérais comme mon frère ne se souvenait plus de moi et ne ressentait pas consciemment mon absence, m'avait anéantis. Nous avions vécus ensemble tant d'événements ! Des bêtises que nous faisions ensemble étant jeunes jusqu'à notre bataille contre les trois "docteurs", sans oublier sa transformation en loup-garou. Si Scott lui-même ne se rappelait pas de moi, qui d'autre?

Mon ancienne petite-amie, Malia, aurait bien voulu résister quelques temps avant de s'abandonner à son tour à l'illusion qu'avaient crées les cavaliers fantômes de mon inexistence. Avec elle aussi j'avais partagé de beaux moments, bien que notre couple n'aurait jamais pu durer, ce que nous savions tous les deux. On était bien trop différent pour cela, et la passion que nous avions initialement n'avait rapidement plus rien pour être entretenue.

Mon père, le shérif de Beacon Hills, était la vérité qui m'était le plus dur d'accepter. Il venait de perdre un fils mais pourtant il ne le savait pas. Il ignorait désormais tout de ma présence à ses côtés pendant plus de dix-sept ans, lui qui depuis la mort de maman, me chérissait plus que son travail qui lui était presque vital. Ma seule consolation était de savoir qu'il ne pouvait pas souffrir de ma disparition. Au moins, je n'avais pas à m'inquiéter de savoir s'il était assez fort pour supporter la peine puisque je m'en chargeais. Je portais le chagrin sur mes épaules fragiles, supportant les moindres souffrances jusqu'à l'instant où ma vie s'effacerait pour de bon. Ce moment terrible, je le sentais approcher à grands pas justement. A la fois trop vite pour la part d'espoir qui se nichait encore en moi, mais à la fois trop lentement selon cette voix intérieure qui hurlait à mon supplice de s'achever.

Les autres membres de la meute n'avaient eux aucuns indices sur ce qu'il se passait, continuant de graviter dans le monde comme à leur habitude. Liam, continuait de jouer à Lacrosse. Mason roucoulait avec Corey des jours heureux. Hayden apprenait peu à peu à gérer ses nouvelles capacités de loup-garou. Kira était partie et nul ne pouvait prédire si elle reviendrait un jour ou si elle arriverait à maîtriser le renard en elle. Deaton soignait toujours les animaux de la clinique, occupant officieusement ses journées et ses nuits à percer les mystères du surnaturel.

Ils avaient tous oublié.

Ils m'avaient tout simplement oublié, et malheureusement, j'étais persuadé qu'il n'y avait rien que je puisse faire contre cela.

Seulement, alors que je croyais être définitivement effacé, mon existence envolée pour toujours, elle avait prononcé mon prénom. Ces six petites lettres dans la bouche de cette jeune femme que j'aimais avaient été suffisantes pour me maintenir dans un état entre la vie et l'oubli. Elle, la jolie rousse à laquelle j'avais refusé de penser jusqu'à présent, par peur que le coup que me porterait la vérité ne soit trop violent.

Lydia.

Mon amour de lycée. Le centre de mes envies. La seule qui pouvait empêcher la panique et la terreur de l'emporter pendant mes crises d'angoisses. Ma connexion...

Lydia avait prononcé mon prénom, ou du moins le surnom de " Stiles " que je m'étais attribué. Ce seul acte, auparavant anodin, avait suffit à me tirer de cette obscurité. Soudainement, je n'étais plus avec les cavaliers noirs, ni avec les autres oubliés. J'étais aux côtés de Lydia, mes yeux rivés sur ses prunelles inquiètes. Je ne pouvais dire si ce que j'avais l'impression de vivre actuellement était réel ou le fruit de l'imagination de la personne désespérée que j'étais en cet instant, mais au fond, est-ce que cela importait réellement ?

Je pris un peu de recul avant de m'approcher à nouveau d'elle. A peine un pas en arrière avait suffit à me faire regretter le fait de m'éloigner. Lydia était tout ce qui me restait de ma vie, je ne pouvais pas la perdre et je ne le voulais pas non plus. C'était au-dessus de mes forces.

-Est-ce que c'est bien toi? Articula-t-elle en cherchant ses mots avec peine.

Lydia venait de m'ôter les miens de la bouche: je m'apprêtais à lui poser l'exacte même question. Je devinais grâce à son air hébété mais aussi sa question, qu'elle était tout aussi perdue que moi. Comment pouvait-on se retrouver l'un en face de l'autre, entourés uniquement par le vide et rien d'autre? Comment cet instant à deux pouvait possiblement être en train de se dérouler? Nous n'étions pas dans les mêmes dimensions : elle parmi les vivants, moi parmi les oubliés.

-Je suis sûrement en train de délirer, murmurais-je en tendant toutefois la main vers son visage, espérant que ce contact ne me prouve le contraire. Tu vois ce qui arrive quand tu n'es pas là pour veiller sur moi, plaisantais-je en essayant d'adopter le ton léger et taquin que j'employais si souvent.

Un sourire triste masquait probablement mes traits fatigués, mais il n'était qu'un faible leurre, insuffisant à la berner. Elle me connaissait trop pour que je ne lui cache quoi que ce soit.

-Stiles...Marmonna-t-elle en regardant mes doigts qui lui effleuraient les joues. Je...Je n'ais pas pu résister. J'ai...

Elle balbutiait et ne semblait pas arriver à mettre des mots sur ses pensés mais je ne lui en tenais pas rigueur. On était tous les deux perdus, incertains de ce qui était en train de se passer. Se pouvait-il que ce soit notre connexion qui nous permettait de communiquer ensemble? Ce lien invisible que Deaton avait été le premier à nous prêter lorsque Lydia avait dû me plonger dans cette baignoire glacée était-il à l'oeuvre? Je ne voyais aucune explication autre à notre échange.

-...Je t'ais oublié. Après qu'ils t'aient enlevé dans la voiture...Je t'ais complètement oublié, Stiles ! J'avais promis que non, j'étais déterminée à ne pas le faire et pourtant...Je ne pouvais me rappeler de cette nuit...

Je compris rapidement que les sanglots qui la parcouraient n'étaient pas le résultat de la joie de m'avoir retrouvé, du moins pas entièrement. Elle portait en elle une grande culpabilité, si forte qu'elle la forçait à se renfermer sur elle-même, restant paralysée sur place.

-Je ne sais pas comment cela a pu arriver...J'aurais dû l'écrire sur un morceau de papier, faire n'importe quoi pour ne pas...

-...Arrête, Lydia, susurrais-je à son oreille d'une voix tout juste assez forte pour surplomber la sienne. Rien de tout ce qui arrive n'est de ta faute et je ne dis pas uniquement cela pour te rassurer. Je le pense vraiment.

La jolie rousse inclina la tête avant de se pencher en avant et de se laisser aller contre mon torse. Ce simple contact, réel ou irréel, avait suffit à me donner des frissons. Je l'aimais depuis si longtemps...

-Ce moment où j'ai été enlevé par les cavaliers fantômes...Est-ce que tu te rappelles de...ce que je t'ais dit?

Ce n'était sûrement pas très judicieux de ma part de parler de cela maintenant. La menace était toujours plus qu'imminente et assez méconnue pour ne pas l'ignorer ou la mettre de côté une seule seconde. Cependant, tout le monde avait le droit d'être stupide de temps en temps.

-Euh...

C'était la seule réponse qui était sortie de sa bouche. Elle me donnait l'impression de vouloir me cacher quelque chose ou au contraire de ne pas oser me le dire. Peut-être avait-elle tout oublié de ce que je lui avais dit?

«Non. Je ne le supporterais pas. Pour la première fois, j'ai osé lui avouer mes sentiments, non au travers de mes actions mais avec des mots. » Regrettais-je sans le lui dire pour autant.

J'avais dû arriver au point où d'être effacé à jamais avant de pouvoir lui avouer ce que je ressentais. Jamais la même occasion ne se représenterait. Jamais peut-être je n'aurais à nouveau le courage de tout lui révéler. Avant, j'avais toujours placé Lydia sur un piédestal et je ne mettais jamais senti assez important pour l'approcher. Mais depuis que nous faisions tous les deux partis de la meute de Scott, nous nous étions rapproché au point de devenir dans un premier temps meilleur ami. Mais depuis que je n'étais plus avec Malia et que Parrish avait quitté la ville, notre relation avait évolué. Nous n'en étions pas réellement conscient au départ, jusqu'à ce que les gestes que nous faisions avant en tant qu'amis ne prennent progressivement une autre signification. Un frôlement de main devenant une caresse, un câlin se voulant au départ rassurant, des mots de plus en plus doux...

-Non. Je ne me souviens de rien, finit par me dire Lydia, d'un ton étonnamment neutre.

Je poussais un long soupir, attristé de voir que ma confession ne valait plus rien, bien que ce n'était pas de la faute de Lydia mais celle des cavaliers fantômes. Ma main retomba mollement le long de mon corps en même temps qu'elle relevait la tête pour planter son regard dans le mien.

-Enfin, c'est ce que j'avais prévu de te dire, avoua-t-elle en éveillant ma curiosité, manifestée par un froncement de sourcils. Seulement, ce n'est pas vrai. En même temps que ton prénom m'est revenu en mémoire, tout le reste...Tous nos souvenirs communs...Tout redevenait clair dans mon esprit.

-Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu me mentirais ? Répondis-je aussi blessé que stupéfait.

Je ne l'aurais jamais fait, sauf pour son propre bien. Avant de ne lui en tenir rigueur, j'attendais d'écouter ses explications. C'était Lydia, elle ne faisait jamais rien sans avoir une bonne raison.

-Je...Je n'étais pas sûr de pouvoir être à la hauteur de l'amour que tu me portes, admit-elle en baissant le regard vers ses pieds tandis que j'écarquillais les yeux. Mais, je suis prête à essayer. Toi et moi, même si je ne peux pas prédire la tournure que prendra cette relation, j'ai le sentiment que tout ira bien.

Chacune de ses paroles éveillaient en moi un nouveau flot de pensés. Tout d'abord, je ne pensais pas que je pouvais à mon tour l'intimider ! Mieux encore, elle se projetait avec moi, non en tant qu'amis mais comme un couple !

-Tout ce qui me manque maintenant, c'est toi à mes côtés, conclut-elle en glissant sa main dans la mienne, ses doigts s'entremêlant délicatement aux miens.

-Je serais là, lui répondis-je en faisant une promesse que je n'avais aucun moyen d'être assuré de tenir.

Cependant, je savais déjà que je mettrais toutes mes forces au service de celle-ci. Pour elle. Pour moi. Pour nous.

Je penchais lentement mon corps en avant à mesure que le sien se pressait contre le mien. Pendant un bref moment j'eus la sensation qu'elle était bien présente de façon matérielle, la chaleur dans sa poitrine se répandant jusqu'à moi. Mon souffle se déplaçait sur son visage en faisant virevolter ses longues mèches rousses. Je la vis fermer les yeux et je jetais un dernier coup d'œil à sa bouche s'ouvrant petit à petit avant de faire de même. Au moment où nos lèvres se frôlaient enfin...

...j'ouvrais les yeux.

J'étais toujours dans le repère des cavaliers fantômes avec bon nombre des autres oubliés. Toujours en train d'attendre pour que mes amis viennent me chercher. Seulement, il y avait une différence depuis que je m'étais connecté à Lydia.

Je savais qu'elle était plus proche de moi que jamais.


	2. Chapter 2

**Je l'aimais.**

Impossible pourtant de me souvenir de qui il était, même si je savais que le vide laissé par son absence me bouleversait. Avant même de savoir que quelque chose manquait, je pouvais le ressentir, tout comme la présence des cavaliers fantômes. Les simples brises de vent qui annonçaient leur présence avaient mué en hallucinations me poursuivant de jour comme de nuit, me donnant envie de crier à plein poumons sans même que je ne puisse le contrôler. Tristement, je n'étais pas la seule à sentir que quelqu'un manquait. Scott et Malia aussi commençaient à se rendre compte que tout n'était pas comme d'habitude, qu'il y avait un avant et un après à la situation qu'on vivait. Cette photo de nous trois que nous avions trouvé avait suffit à confirmer nos soupçons. Quelqu'un manquait à notre groupe...Quelqu'un manquait à mon cœur...

Vouloir se souvenir. Réfléchir. En vain. Se cogner la tête contre les murs. Recommencer. Nous étions tous entraîné dans ce cercle vicieux, encore et encore. Seulement, j'avais l'impression d'être la seule à vouloir s'y laisser prendre et à y plonger corps et âme. Eux, je pouvais parfois les sentir lutter contre ce sentiment de manque. J'étais même sûre qu'ils ne croyaient pas tout le temps en celui dont on avait découvert qu'il se nommait "Stiles". Mais l'important, qu'importe les circonstances, c'était que je continuais d'y croire et que rien ne me résoudrait à perdre définitivement une partie de moi-même. Tant que quelqu'un voudrait se souvenir de lui, il ne pouvait pas disparaître. Du moins, c'est ce que j'espérais...

Des secondes, des minutes, des heure et puis finalement des jours se sont écoulés, sans que l'idée obsédante de "Stiles" ne me quitte. Je me fichais de n'avoir aucune preuve ou aucune relique pour m'assurer qu'il existait bel et bien, quelque part, dans un endroit qui ne m'était pas accessible, j'avais mes intuitions. Même si elles n'étaient que fondées sur mon propre ressenti, quelque chose poussait mon esprit pourtant si rationnel à croire en elles et en moi. J'avais même parfois l'impression d'entendre une voix me susurrer que j'avais raison, que je devais croire en mes intuitions car elles étaient bien plus que cela, et que s'il le fallait, cette voix serait prête à partir en plein milieu de la nuit afin de trouver la preuve qui approuverait je ne sais quel pressentiment que j'avais eu. Je ne pouvais pas mettre de nom ou de date sur ces mots, mais je supposais que c'était parce que j'étais désormais une banshee. Entendre des voix était dans ma nature.

* * *

J'entendis le lit craquer sous le poids de ma mère, mais je ne bougeais pas d'un millimètre pour autant. Je savais qu'elle venait me réconforter, mais ce n'était pas de ça dont j'avais besoin. Non, ce que je voulais vraiment, c'était oublier le regard de Claudia Stilinski lorsqu'elle m'avait vu arracher une partie de son papier peint de son mur. Ce n'était pas tant le fait qu'elle m'ait regardé comme une folle - à vrai dire, mes capacités perturbantes de banshee avait rendu cela presque normal- mais plutôt le fait que dans ses yeux, une lueur de peur ne pouvait plus se dissimuler. Je repassais encore et encore ce moment dans mon esprit tout en fermant les yeux pour me souvenir au mieux de sa prise ferme sur mon poignet et de cette impression que j'avais eu en la regardant de l'avoir forcé à quitter son camouflage. Rien en sa personne, si c'était bien ce qu'elle était vraiment, ne reflétait plus la femme douce et aimante que le shérif pensait avoir épousée. Au contraire même, elle ne dégageait envers moi plus rien d'humain. Cette sensation fit naître dans mes pensées une idée douloureuse, mais logique d'après ce que j'avais vu la semaine passée dans une ville fantôme. Le shérif avait conjuré sa femme afin de s'empêcher de souffrir de la disparition de Stiles. C'était l'hypothèse la plus probable. En fait, c'était même la seule de vraiment plausible que j'avais. Elle se _devait_ d'être juste.

* * *

Prouver que quelqu'un en chair et en os, que tout le monde pouvait voir et appréciait, n'était en réalité qu'une personne ramenée des morts, s'avéra être encore plus dur que je ne le pensais. Cependant, je me connaissais quelques alliés, comme Scott et Malia, qui bien que je ne leur aie pas réellement exposé ma théorie, seraient sûrement présent pour assurer mes arrières. De même, Melissa, la mère de Scott avait elle-même des doutes sur le fait que Claudia est réellement pu survivre à une maladie mortelle, dont aucun humain ne pouvait réchapper. Bien sûr, je gardais pour moi la partie impliquant la conjuration de Claudia et l'existence de Stiles, mais quelque part, je savais que je me serais sentie soulagée si j'en parlais à quelqu'un de confiance. C'était à cela que je songeais quand un bruit de moteur interrompit ma réflexion. Même s'il venait du parking et qu'il était donc logique d'y entendre des bruits des moteurs, quelque chose semblait différent. Je tournais la tête vers la fenêtre, et pour la première fois, je remarquais une jeep bleue, qui me semblait étrangement familière. Depuis combien de temps était-elle sur le parking? Combien de fois étais-je passée devant sans même me rendre compte sa présence? La culpabilité me fit me mordre les lèvres: j'aurais dû savoir que c'était là où mes déambulations devant l'école me menaient. Un nouveau bruit de moteur porta mon attention sur la dépanneuse qui s'était garée juste à côté de la jeep bleue. Je n'avais plus de temps, je devais agir. Je devais garder cette voiture auprès de moi. Tout ce que j'espérais à ce stade, c'était que ce manque de temps que je venais subitement de ressentir n'était pas un reflet de ce qui arrivait actuellement à Stiles. Lui, je ne pouvais pas encore le sauver.

* * *

Un brusque klaxon me réveilla en sursaut. Je restais étourdie quelques secondes, laissant mes pensées se remettre lentement et naturellement en place dans mon esprit. Quelle était de nouveau la raison qui m'avait amené à passer la nuit dans cet inconfort? Ah oui, la même qui me faisait faire des choses impensables depuis ces dernières semaines.

 _ **Stiles.**_

Depuis que Scott et moi avions réussi à l'entendre au travers de la radio de sa jeep, depuis qu'enfin j'avais une preuve réelle de son existence, et depuis qu'enfin, les autres ne me regardaient plus comme une banshee en perdition, je m'acharnais à rentrer en contact avec Stiles. Après tout, si cela avait fonctionné une fois, pourquoi pas deux? Tout ce que je devais faire était recréer les conditions exactes de notre premier contact. Simple. Facile. Faisable. Et pourtant, j'en étais incapable. J'étais déjà revenue seule plusieurs fois, dont cette nuit, pour essayer de trouver cette parfaite situation qui me mènerait à Stiles. Bien sûr, j'aurais pu demander l'aide de Malia, ou alors de Scott puisqu'il se trouvait avec moi lors de notre bref échange avec Stiles, mais je voulais être seule. Non pas par égoïsme, bien que j'aurais voulu pouvoir me réserver la première étreinte de Stiles une fois qu'il serait de retour - parce qu'il pouvait n'en être autrement- mais parce qu'il m'avait un jour dit d'avoir confiance en mes capacités. Je n'avais pas oublié ses paroles, jamais je ne le ferais, seulement, je ne parvenais pas à me souvenir de celui qui les avait prononcé avant que je n'entende sa voix au travers de la radio. Bien que déformée, je l'avais reconnu. Cela ne pouvait être que Stiles. Étrangement, et peut-être à cause de ma condition de banshee, son souvenir ne s'était pas effacé dans ma mémoire. Son souvenir avait simplement été enterré très profondément, trop dans un premier temps. Mais maintenant, des brides de notre relation me revenaient et je parviendrais bientôt à les assembler, quand tout serait plus clair, à commencer par ce que nous étions. Je pouvais me souvenir qu'il m'avait dit qu'il m'aimait mais rien de ce dont je me souvenais ne faisait de nous un couple officiel. Pas de démonstration amoureuse en public, pas de promenade main dans la main et un seul baiser...Mais toujours cette relation forte. Trop forte pour être dénuée de tous sentiments.

 _ **Stiles.**_

Son simple prénom me replongea dans la frénésie qui m'avait conduit la veille à revenir dans la jeep. Je me rappelais avoir appuyé, tourné, trifouillé tous les boutons ou autres pédales de cette voiture, seule passerelle connue à ce jour entre Stiles et moi. Je me rappelais de mon entêtement désespéré à vouloir trouver une solution, de mon refus de partir avant d'avoir réellement tout essayé...et puis finalement de la fatigue prenant le dessus sur moi, faisant lourdement tomber ma tête contre le volant.

Abattue, je croisais mon propre regard dans le rétroviseur et l'image qu'il me renvoya me donna des frissons. La couche superficielle de maquillage que je m'étais appliquée pour le lycée était presque partie, et ce qui était en dessous me terrifiait presque. Mon teint, illuminé la journée était à présent aussi pâle que celui d'un cadavre. Mes lèvres auparavant pêche à cause de mon rouge à lèvres étaient maintenant toutes mordillées. Ce tic m'avait pris après la mort d'Allison, et avait resurgi dès que Stiles avait été enlevé par les Ghost Riders, avant même que je ne me rappelle de ce qui me manquait. Tranchaient également avec mon teint livide les coulées noires de mon mascara. C'était étrange, je ne me rappelais même pas d'avoir commencé à pleurer, mais peut-être qu'après tout, j'avais fini par m'habituer aux larmes chaudes contre mes joues. Ne pas me reconnaître dans mon propre reflet me rappela subitement que je devais continuer à prendre soin de moi. Ce n'était pas dans cet état que je voulais que Stiles me retrouve, même si un étrange pressentiment me disait qu'il se ficherait bien de mes larmes. Peut-être même qu'il me trouverait jolie même quand je pleurais.

* * *

Le shérif ne pouvait pas voir la réalité en face. Ni même les meubles de la chambre de Stiles. Pourtant, la découverte de cette nouvelle chambre dans sa maison avait assoupli la stricte vérité en laquelle il croyait: sa femme était vivante et il n'avait jamais eu de fils. Tout ce que je devais lui fournir, c'était une preuve qui démontrerait que Stiles existait, que Claudia n'était plus qu'un fantôme et accessoirement, que je n'étais pas aussi folle que ce qu'il soupçonnait. Or, je me trouvais justement entourée des possessions de Stiles: son lit, sur lequel trônait son oreiller qu'il ne quittait jamais mais aussi un petit bureau dont il se servait comme une commode car il ne travaillait souvent que sur son lit ou bien le sol de sa chambre. Mais ce qui était le plus évocateur, ce devant quoi il passait une bonne partie de son temps à réfléchir, élaborer des théories, grommeler dans sa barbe...C'était son tableau. Même si je le visualisais propre, vierge de toute trace de marqueur, je pouvais me souvenir des différents fils qu'il utilisait pour relier divers éléments. Du vert, du jaune, du bleu, mais surtout du rouge. La signification de cette couleur m'échappait encore, mais si je réfléchissais avec la logique d'enquêteur de Stiles, qu'il avait hérité de son père, cela ne pouvait être que mauvais. Probablement les éléments inconnus ou les mystères encore irrésolus.

Le shérif m'interpella une nouvelle fois par mon prénom, et d'un coup, tout disparut autour de moi. Comme si à ma foi, s'opposait le refus de croire du père de Stiles. Seulement, je devais gagner la bataille, je devais transmettre mon amour pour Stiles et raviver ainsi celui du shérif. Une preuve, c'était tout ce dont j'avais besoin. Difficile toutefois d'imaginer faire passer un tableau entier de moi au shérif. C'est à ce moment précis que je le remarquai. C'était un maillot de lacrosse. Le numéro 24. Un piètre joueur mais qui avait connu son quart d'heure de gloire devant mes yeux. Doucement, comme si la qualité du tissu nécessitait un très grand soin, je le fis glisser entre mes doigts, avant de le porter à hauteur de mon visage pour renifler une odeur qui m'avait tant manqué. J'aurais voulu le garder pour moi mais une autre idée émergea dans mon esprit. Sans prévenir, je jetais le maillot froissé en boule en direction du shérif, qui par réflexe, le rattrapa.

C'était cette preuve qui lui donna foi en l'existence de Stiles.

* * *

 _ **Mieczyslaw.**_

Mieczyslaw Stilinski, c'était cela son vrai nom. Le shérif me l'avait révélé, ainsi qu'à Malia et Scott après nous avoir dit avoir aperçu Stiles au travers d'une brèche momentanée entre notre monde et celui des cavaliers fantômes. Cependant, à mes yeux, Stiles était la seule appellation en laquelle je trouvais un sens , même si je devais bien reconnaître que la manière dont Mieczyslaw se prononçait, "Mischief", me rappelait énormément son caractère: malicieux, rusé, sournois. En écoutant l'histoire du shérif, notre petit groupe en avait conclu qu'il existait bien un moyen de ramener quelqu'un d'enlevé par la chasse sauvage, mais ce dernier était précisément celui qui nous avait posé soucis depuis des mois: se souvenir. L'urgence nous avait poussé à nous retrancher dans le bunker de la famille Argent, là où nous étions certains de ne pas nous faire prendre par les cavaliers fantômes. Presque l'intégralité des habitants de Beacon Hills avait déjà disparu, nous ne pouvions pas nous permettre de laisser notre groupe se réduire davantage. Scott, puis Malia avaient essayé d'ouvrir une nouvelle brèche au travers de leur souvenir, sauf que rien ne se passait et que Stiles ne revenait toujours pas. À chaque échec, le trou dans mon cœur, temporairement rebouché grâce à l'espoir de le revoir, se creusait et malheureusement, je craignais qu'un nouveau coup de pelle n'en ait raison. Si à mon tour j'échouais...

L'hypnose était le moyen que j'avais trouvé pour m'aider à me souvenir. Grâce à sa voix, Scott me guiderait, m'aiderait à ne pas me perdre dans la diversité de mes souvenirs de Stiles, encore inaccessible. Il serait ma télécommande...

Salle de classe. Télévision. Le premier souvenir qui émergea de mon esprit fut l'un de ceux dont je me rappelais le moins. Il était venu chez moi, alors que j'étais sous l'emprise de forts médicaments, et parce qu'il tenait à moi comme personne d'autre, il avait été le seul à vérifier comment j'allais ce jour-là. Comment n'avais-je pas pu le remarquer avant? Comment avais-je pu lui demander, à lui, celui qui était le plus concerné par ma santé, "qu'est-ce que c'est qu'un "Stiles""? J'aurais dû le savoir...

Je m'apprêtais à zapper quand je me sentis attirée par la porte de sortie de la salle de classe. Je savais que ce n'était pas mes aptitudes de banshee qui me guidaient vers cet endroit, mais mes souvenirs. Sans résister, je me laissais emporter jusque dans les vestiaires par ce flux d'émotions qui s'intensifiait à mesure que j'avançais. Deux silhouettes, assises ensemble par terre et tremblotantes, attirèrent mon attention. Lorsque je réalisais qu'il s'agissait en fait de Stiles et de moi-même, je ne pus retenir un hoquet de surprise. J'étais au plein cœur de l'un de mes souvenirs, espérant de tout mon cœur qu'il soit vrai.

Je me vis mettre ma main sur la joue de Stiles, l'observer une dernière fois les yeux dans les yeux avant de me décider et de me lancer: l'autre-moi de mon souvenir plaqua ses lèvres contre celles de Stiles. En observant la scène, je fronçais les sourcils en m'apercevant de la surprise de celui-ci, comme-ci il aurait cru qu'il soit impossible pour moi de l'aimer. Je restais sans bouger, jusqu'à ce que je ne m'entende dire que la seule raison pour laquelle je l'avais embrassé, c'était pour l'aider à calmer sa crise d'angoisse. Mais je savais que c'était un mensonge, parce que cet instant-ci était très spécial. C'est à ce moment-là que c'était arrivé. Quand je l'ai embrassé, c'est là que tout a changé.

Je me sentais peu à peu extraite de ce moment si précieux, dans lequel j'aurais bien voulu rester pour ne pas avoir à affronter le dernier de mes souvenirs de Stiles, dans la jeep, alors que les cavaliers fantômes étaient à notre trousse. J'étais là quand il avait été enlevé. J'étais là quand il m'avait dit que je l'oublierais.

J'étais là quand il m'avait dit qu'il m'aimait...

...Et que je ne lui avais pas dit en retour.

Nos doigts enlacés les uns dans les autres, c'était tout ce que j'avais donné à Stiles comme au revoir, ainsi qu'une promesse dont je ne se souvenais même plus après son enlèvement. Pas de baiser. Pas de déclaration d'amour. Que des regrets.

Une grande lumière apparut peu après dans le bunker. C'était Stiles, j'en étais persuadée. Une silhouette semblait courir vers moi, _sa_ silhouette. Je tendis la main pour réduire la distance insupportable qui se trouvait encore entre nous, résistant à cette pulsion qui me disait de courir vers lui comme si ma vie en dépendait. Les quelques secondes pendant lesquelles la brèche apparut me semblèrent interminables mais je ne cessais de l'encourager et même le commander d'avancer, de continuer à s'approcher de moi. Il était encore loin, mais la lumière qui émanait de la brèche faiblissait rapidement. Trop.

Un dernier éblouissement m'empêcha de regarder Stiles pendant une fraction de seconde, mais ce fut tout ce qu'il fallut pour que je ne le perde de vue, peut-être pour toujours. Il avait disparu. Seul du vide se tenait là où j'aurais juré l'avoir vu auparavant.

-Stiles? Appelais-je timidement, craignant que ma voix ne se brise sous mes sanglots.

Je n'eus pas de réponse.


End file.
